


gamzee and tavros on the beach

by narcoticslikewhoa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, the most serious gamtav fc youll ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcoticslikewhoa/pseuds/narcoticslikewhoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it s love</p>
            </blockquote>





	gamzee and tavros on the beach

Tavros and Gamzee w ere sitting by the sea outside Gamzees hive and looking at the sea and Tavros was in his wheelchair and all of a sudden Gamzee start crying

'uH, UH, WH, WHATS WRONG G-G-G-G-G-G-G--G-G-AMMZEE' stuttered Tavros as he looked at Gamzee very concerned and also he thought Gamzees purpel tears were sexy but mistly he was concerned

'yO mY mAgIcAl TiTtY nInJa BrOtHeR wHeRe My DaD aT iM sO lOnElY aNd AlSo DeEp AnD mIsUnDeRsToOd' cried Gamzee looking at the sea and sad because he didnt have gills like Eridan

'g-GG-G-G--FG--G--G--GAMZZ-Z--Z-ZEE I N-N-N-EVER KNEW YOU WERE SO DEEP AND ALSO EMO AND HOT' stuttered Tavros he was blushing and he was in his wheelchair

'tavbro i love you' said Gamzee and he was in murdermode but in a sexy way and he looked att tavros in his wheelchair and his eyes were red

'w-W-W-W-WHHAAAAT????? ? ???BB-B-B--BUT g-G-GMZEE IM SO SAD HOW C-CC--C--CC-COULD SOMEONE COOL N SEXY LIKE U LOV E ME ALSO IM IN A WHEELCHAIR' tavros stuttered in his wheelchair

'WHO TOLD YOU THAT WAS IT SPIDERBITCH ILL KILL HER I LOVE YOU TAVROS UR MY MIRACLE' whispered Gamzee and he KISS taveros in his wheelchair

'g-G-G-G-G-GAMZEE YOU ARE SO MANLY AND SUAVE' stuttered tavros and they had SEX on the each in the wheelchair

\----------------------------------------------  
THANKS FOR THE FANART GUYS  


**Author's Note:**

> gamtav is one of my otps and this is a joke


End file.
